


the same old blood rush

by revengeavenue



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a cheeky fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the same old blood rush

**Author's Note:**

> old work that's been edited!

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Come watch a movie with me," Michael whined, dragging out the 'me'.

Luke rolled his eyes, "sure babe, what do you have in mind?" He asked the shorter boy while they walked to his room. Michael grabbed a DVD from the cabinet and held it out to Luke.

"Forrest Gump, again?" Luke laughed at Michael, before grabbing him by the waist and throwing him on the bed, straddling his boyfriend.

Michael lifted himself up enough to brush his lips against Luke's own. They pressed together more forcefully when Luke closed the small distance between them. He giggled into the kiss, and laced his fingers through his boyfriend's colorful hair.

"I fucking love you," Michael sighed into Luke's neck, pulling him closer.

"I fucking love you more," Luke said between peppered kisses along Michael's jawline. "Oh my god, you're blushing!" He exclaimed when he pulled away.

"Shut up and kiss me, you goddamn fuck," Michael teased back, feeling the heat from the blush radiate off his skin.

Luke smirked, "hey, keep calling me names. You just won't get laid tonight." He absentmindedly twirled his lip ring with his teeth. It was quite the habit, but it happened to be Michael's favorite.

Michael smirked back at his boyfriend, who was still pinning him down on the bed with his hips. He reconnected his lips with Luke's again, as he ran his hands up and down the other boy's slim body.

"Fuck me," Michael sighed into Luke's open mouth when they pulled apart once more. It was breathy, and a certain kind of needy he'd be ashamed of if he wasn't so turned on.

Luke made a face,"I thought we were gonna watch Forrest Gump?"

"Fuck the movie, fuck you, and fuck me," Michael returned the confused face, and in seconds, it turned into a wide smile.

"As long as we can watch movies afterwords." Luke played with the frayed seam of Michael's shirt.

"Deal."

-

Luke collapsed onto Michael's chest and sighed. The two boys didn't make a sound, instead, they enjoying the peaceful silence for a few minutes. That was until Michael broke it.

"So, when are we watching that movie?" Michael smiled at the sleepy boy laying on top of him.

Michael didn't get an answer, only a terribly unsubtle snore that escaped Luke's thin lips. He pulled his boyfriend even closer, and reached for the blanket to throw it over their naked bodies. He decided that he might as well drift off too.


End file.
